Punishment
by BakaNekoItaly
Summary: Lemon Oneshot- When Italy skips out on his training one day, he has to be prepared to receive his punishment


This is a lemon. Please don't say any harsh things to me for this, I'm not good at writing things like these.

* * *

"Italy! Speed up or you won't get any food!"

I heard Germany yell at me but I couldn't bring myself to speed up. I was out of breath and speeding up would only make breathing more difficult. I just stared at Germany's back as I ran, my breaths coming in small puffs. Germany looked back at me and scowled.

"Italy, I mean it! Speed up!"

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I sped up a bit. As I imagined breathing became a bit difficult. But I sped up for one reason, and that was to escape. I took a deep breath and ran as if my life depended on it. I ran off the training field, going to mine and Germany's house.

"Italy! Get back here at once!" I heard from behind me. But I didn't stop, I kept going. I knew Germany was going to scold me later, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home.

...

I was laying on my bed, waiting for Germany to come home. I knew I was going to be in big trouble, and I was prepared for whatever punishment that awaited me. About thirty minutes later, I heard the front door slam and some very angry sounding footsteps approaching my room. I sat up and faced the door, but I stared at the floor. I heard the door slam open, but I didn't dare look up. Soon I saw Germany's feet in my field of vision, yet I still didn't look up.

"Italy."

I didn't respond. Germany sighed and put his hand underneath my chin. He tilted it up so I was looking at him and he saw the tears that were about to fall from my eyes. Germany sighed and wiped them away.

"I hope you realize how upset I am with you."

"I-I'm sorry Germany. I just don't like training cause it's hard work and-"

Germany cut me off by grabbing my wrist and pinning me to the bed. My eyes widened a bit.

"U-Um... Germany-"

"Hush."

Germany kissed my neck as I squirmed a bit. Germany suddenly let me go. He walked to the door and looked back at me.

"Don't move," he said as he walked out the room. I sat up and tilted my head. I half hoped Germany wouldn't come back, kind of afraid of what the German had in mind for my punishment. I waited patiently, until Germany finally walked back in. My eyes immediately went to the whip. Why does Germany have that? I also noticed the handcuffs. I bit my lip.

"G-Germany why do you have those?" I asked. Germany didn't say anything, he just walked over and grabbed the front of my shirt. He gave me a rough kiss, which I tried to pull away from. But he held on to my shirt tightly. He took my shirt off and stared at me. He raised the whip and smacked it across my chest.

"OW!" I cried out. It really stung. Germany ignored my cry of pain and smacked the whip across my chest once again.

"Germany, s-stop! That really hurts!" I looked at him with wide eyes. He just smiled at me.

"It's suppose to hurt. It's punishment."

He got on the bed and kissed me again. He licked my bottom lip, asking for access. I opened my mouth and he stuck his tongue in my mouth, exploring his new found territory. Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance, which Germany won easily. Soon he pulled away. He pulled me toward the headboard. I was on my knees and he handcuffed my wrist to the headboard, then he set the key on the side table. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Germany-"

"Hush. This is your punishment, remember?"

I nodded as he picked the whip back up. He slung it down on my back. I breathed in sharply as I jerked my arms on instinct, making the handcuffs bite into my wrists. He swung it down again, striking my spine this time. I felt tears welling up but I forced them back. He leaned over me and licked my ear, making me shiver. He then pinched my nipples, causing me to yelp.

"Germany!"

"Yes?"

"S-Stop teasing me..." I said.

"I'm not teasing you," he stated simply as he gently bit my ear. He removed his own shirt as well, messing his hair up a bit. I blushed, it was kind of cute. I didn't have time to dwell on that thought though. He soon removed my pants and boxers, leaving me completely naked in front of him. I squirmed a bit. Germany noticed this.

"Getting impatient?" he asked. I stayed quiet. He raised the whip and struck my leg with it. I cried out and squirmed even I hate to admit it, the pain was turning me on slightly. He suddenly stuck his fingers in my mouth, surprising me a bit.

"Suck," he said simply. I did as I was told. I was still sucking his fingers when he suddenly pulled my curl. I stiffened up as a wave pleasure crashed over me. He smiled.

"So that's what it does," he said as he pulled his fingers out of my mouth.

"S-Si..." I said, my breath catching in my throat as he stuck a finger in my butt. I whimpered slightly as he stuck in another. He started pumping them in and out, making me gasp and pant a bit. When he stuck in a third finger he started to scissor them, which was actually quite painful, but I didn't say anything. I moaned a bit as he hit a certain spot. He moved his fingers to rub that spot again, making me moan and shiver a bit.

"Ah, I found your prostate." I looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Germany, please..."

"Please what?" he asked as he pulled his fingers out, grinning at me. I looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I want you... inside me..." I said quietly. He tilted his head.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I want you inside me," I said a little louder. He got up and removed his boots, along with his pants and his boxers. I stared at his dick, my eyes widening slightly. It was so big. There was no way that thing was going to fit. He postioned himself behind me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, recieving a nod from me. He pushed in slowly and I bit my lip to hold back a scream.

"A-Ah... Germany, it hurts!" I choked out. He pushed in fully.

"I know. I'll wait, just tell me when your ready." I waited for a moment. Soon the pain subsided and I moved my hips a bit.

"You can move now."

He started thrusting slowly at first. I bit my lip and moved my hips at the same pace. Soon it wasn't enough for me.

"Germany, faster," I said, and he quicked his pace. I also began to move my hips faster, matching his pace. He moaned my name in his thick German accent, which sounded so sexy. I kept jerking at the handcuffs, making them cut and bruise my wrists. I felt something tightening up in my abdomen, which was getting tighter and tighter.

"G-Germany I'm gonna cum soon," I cried out sharply.

"Me too."

We picked up the pace even more, coming closer and closer to our climaxes. I moaned loudly.

"Aaah! Germany!" I practically screamed as I came.

"Italy!" he called as he came inside, filling me with his hot seed. We both stayed still, breathing heavily. He pulled out and reached for the key on the side table. He unlocked the handcuffs and I let my upper body drop, not realizing until now how much my back was hurting. I looked up at Germany as I laid there. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He ruffled my hair.

"Ich liebe dich Italy," he said as he laid down beside me. I snuggled close as he pulled the covers up over us. I rested my head on his chest.

"Ti amo tibbo Germany," I said before falling asleep.


End file.
